Yoshino y el mar
by BionicaRouge
Summary: "Habían sido tan pocas palabras, y tan insensibles que me dejaron un poco decepcionada. Era la propuesta de matrimonio más extraña que había visto en todas mis noches. Pero había tanto amor en ellos, y en sus sonrisas, que las guardé para recrearlas en algún momento especial." / Oneshot ShikaYoshi


Notas al final.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Asomada sobre las alturas me encontraba observando el mar. Era tan hermoso, parecía ser uno mismo con el cielo, reflejaba la inmensidad del universo, las estrellas parecían vidrios pequeños esparcidos por el agua que rompía sus olas en la playa. La arena mojada se empapaba de espuma dejando al descubierto caracolas y piezas rotas de rocas hermosas.<p>

Me encontraba dormitando, esperando el día para crecer totalmente y alzarme en gloria para después volver a hacerme pequeña, cuando al horizonte noté a esta mujer caminando descalza y con el cabello ondeando con el viento tranquilo y juguetón de la noche.

Llevaba un vestido blanco como el mío, largo y fino que le erizaba la piel gracias a su poca protección contra el frío. La verdad es que desde acá arriba lo notaba, aunque ella ni siquiera parecía estar viva, caminaba como si fuera un espectro de la noche, tranquila y silenciosa, con los brazos sosteniendo un retrato.

Sus cabellos canos denotaban su vejez. Los humanos son tan efímeros que sólo me he hecho amiga del mar y de las montañas, que son las que me acompañan en la soledad de mis largas noches.

Su piel vieja y con manchas se arrugaba, especialmente en las comisuras de sus ojos y sus manos llenas de pliegues.

Sonreía.

Fue entonces, cuando vi esa sonrisa, que me acordé que la había visto antes, hacía muchos años, cuando estaba jugando con mi amigo el conejo en el bosque. Yo corría por la hierba dejando mi nostalgia por el rocío de la noche, y buscaba a mi compañero con esa jovialidad que me permiten ciertos días del mes, cuando de pronto los vi.

El joven tenía ya las marcas de la vida en la cara, y ella era tan joven y con el cabello tan negro que ni siquiera yo podía iluminarlo. Los escuché hablar con la familiaridad con la que hablo con las cascadas del lejano occidente. Sus ojos destellaban con pizcas del más entrañable amor, por eso me quedé a grabarme sus palabras, para guardarlos en las noches en que mermo.

—_¡No, joder! Tienes que pedírmelo de una manera romántica —reclamó Yoshino poniéndose de pie, observando al Nara con los puños en las caderas—. Parece que nunca has visto una película de amor, o qué sé yo._

_Shikaku resopló, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos para observar a su novia, quien fruncía el ceño y ya una vena se inflaba amenazante en su frente. Una pequeña sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, queriendo deshacerse de toda la resistencia de Yoshino y besarla en la hierba, con tranquilidad y armonía._

—_Eres una problemática, Yoshino, ¿No puedes aceptar y ya?_

—_¡No, no puedo "aceptar y ya"! —le reclamó imitando su voz gruesa, haciendo que Shikaku quisiera reírse— Si quieres que nos casemos…_

_Las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena le sacaron un suspiro al domador de sombras, verla en su forma más vulnerable era casi imposible._

—_Cásate conmigo, Yoshino._

_No se había hincado, siguió recostado en el árbol con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, ese aire despreocupado e informal que a momentos dejaba histérica a la joven._

_Ella se dejó caer a su lado, se recostó sobre su pecho y sonrió._

—_Vale, pero ni creas que has ganado esta, Shikaku._

Habían sido tan pocas palabras, y tan insensibles que me dejaron un poco decepcionada. Era la propuesta de matrimonio más extraña que había visto en todas mis noches. Pero había tanto amor en ellos, y en sus sonrisas, que las guardé para recrearlas en algún momento especial.

Y esa noche estaba ella de nuevo aquí, con los pies llenos de arena, metiéndose de poco a poco al mar. Su vestido se mojaba con el agua salada y se pegaba a sus piernas delgadas y viejas. Su cabello era exactamente igual a la espuma, blanco y hermoso, sus hebras podían ser inmortalizadas en pergaminos.

El retrato pegado a su pecho comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas, que caían de sus ojos negros como lluvia. Se quedó ahí parada, mientras las olas embestían sus piernas y la salpicaban de tristeza.

Pero su sonrisa permanecía grabada y parecía estar soñando con tiempos mejores, recordando tal vez todas las noches en que mis faldas besaron la cara de ella y de su esposo en la madrugada fría y angustiante.

Al final volvió sus pasos a la playa, y se recostó en la arena. Fue entonces cuando me miró.

Me sonrió como si fuera una vieja amiga, y supongo que lo éramos ya, pues sus lágrimas se acrecentaron a medida que dejaba escapar suspiros y risas mezcladas.

Dijo algo, sin embargo sus palabras se confundieron con el ruido del mar estruendoso a sus pies, las olas la rozaban y acariciaban sus piernas, yendo y viniendo con seguridad de que la alcanzarían y se la llevarían al final.

Me di cuenta que ahora formaría parte de nosotros, de las figuras eternas de la noche. Dejaría su inestable existencia humana y se reuniría con su amado y conmigo, y por darme aquél momento tan importante en sus vidas, los tres pasearíamos juntos por el bosque, correteando al conejo que con frecuencia se escapa de mis brazos.

Antes de que el mar juguetón acariciara su cara, ella dejó su cuerpo y voló. Me preocupó por un momento que no supiera dónde buscar, pero no tuve que enseñarle el camino hacia su amado, al final él la estaba esperando.

Y el mar siguió cantando, y yo seguí extendiéndome. Tenía que ser nueva para la madrugada siguiente. Ya estaba planeando el itinerario, los tres recorreríamos la playa, y luego les enseñaría el occidente. Nuevos poemas escribiríamos, y entonces me prestarían sus sonrisas de amor para cuando tuviera que menguar.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos. Primero, quiero aclarar que el OS lo hice escuchando Alfonsina y el mar de Mercedes Sosa, es una canción sobre la poeta Alfonsina Storni, quien murió en el mar. Por si no fue obvio, el shot está narrado desde la perspectiva de la luna.<p>

Segundo; ya sé que no Konoha no hay playa (?) xD imaginen que percibiendo su muerte, Yoshino viaja al mar para que sea su última posada.

Tercero: Extraño a Shikaku, imaginen lo mucho que Yoshino lo extraña también. *Llora* ¡Hasta el siguiente! Dejen sus reviews.


End file.
